Alone Again, Naturally
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Jess is hurting from her breakup with Russell, Nick has been ditched by Caroline once again, and they find comfort in each other. And then, Jess discovers that the passion she was looking for had been there all along, with a very unexpected person... Rated K for one mention of an adult situation. Nick/Jess


**A/N:**** Raaaah! I've finally finished another bit of writing! **

**I have a couple of things to say before I let you guys begin reading. Firstly, THIS IS MY FIRST NEW GIRL FANFIC AND I'M SO EXCITED. I am totally Nick/Jess, because they are just awesome together, and every time I watch New Girl I am literally screaming at the TV 'JUST KISS ALREADY!' but they never listen to me...tut...rude. **

**Secondly, this one-shot is set in 'Tomatoes' (Series 1 episode 22) after Jess and Nick have their argument in which they shake their bottoms at each other. This is what I would absolutely have LOVED to have happened, but sadly it didn't, although I hope that they get together in the future, and I think it's been hinted that they will! **

**Finally, this is a songfic, using Gilbert O'Sullivan's 'Alone Again Naturally'. I thought it was a nice contrast, a lonely song, in which two people find that they aren't really alone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl, nor do I own Gilbert O'Sullivan's 'Alone Again, Naturally'. **

**ENJOY!**

**Alone Again, Naturally**

Jess sat on her bed and groaned, undoing her jacket and slipping it off. A knock at the door made her look up.

"Come in." She called hoarsely, picking up one of her cushions and clutching it to her chest. Nick entered the room, still just in his boxers and shirt.

"What is wrong with you Jess?" He yelled. She didn't say anything; she just pulled her legs up to her chest and interlocked her fingers to rest on her shins. Nick frowned and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?" He asked; his voice softer. She sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said. "Just tired,"

"Jess…" She stood up and walked over to her bookshelf, staring at the novels so that she didn't have to look at him.

"You should get back to Caroline." She said softly.

"Caroline left." Nick replied bluntly.

"She left? Why?"

"She heard us arguing and…just left." Jess' eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him.

"You're lying to me Nick." She said. Nick averted his eyes from hers and ran a hand through his hair.

"So why are you home anyway? I thought you were staying at Russell's tonight."

"Russell and I…we broke up." She stroked the spine of her battered copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone fondly.

"What happened?" She heard the bed springs squeak as Nick got up from the bed and stood behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped herself from shivering under his warm touch. "Are you okay Jess?"

"Yes. It's fine. It was my decision. It was like, at the dinner with Ouli, there was such a huge spark and there was _passion _and I've never had that with anyone." _Except you _her subconscious added, but she quietened it down. "He said he'd already done the passion thing, and he didn't want it anymore, and I told him I did. I want to find that one person that I have such a fire with." _YOU_, that _damn _voice just wouldn't shut up.

"Jess, I'm sorry." He blurted. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." She turned round to face him.

"I'm sorry too, I was harsh." _And jealous. _She really had to get rid of that nasty honest voice in the back of her mind, it did her no good.

"Looks like we're both alone again." Nick said.

"Alone again…_naturally._" Jess grinned suddenly and Nick shook his head.

"Jess, do _not _start singing 'Alone Again Naturally'." It was too late; Jess had already broken out into song.

"In a little while from now…"

"Jess…" Nick's voice warned. She winked at him and continued.

"If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tower  
And climbing to the top will throw myself off  
In an effort to make it clear to who  
Ever what it's like when you're shattered  
Left standing in the lurch at a church  
Where people saying: 'My God, that's tough  
She's stood him up'…"

Jess had begun swaying to the imaginary beat and Nick bit back his laughter. She continued to sing, and Nick found himself singing along.

"No point in us remaining  
We may as well go home  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally

To think that only yesterday  
I was cheerful, bright and gay  
Looking forward to well wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much, as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about God and His mercy  
Or if He really does exist  
Why did He desert me in my hour of need  
I truly am indeed alone again, naturally…"

Nick reached forward and took Jess' hand in his, pulling her body to his. He put both his hands on her waist and in response she slid her arms around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair as they continued to sing.

"It seems to me that there are more hearts  
broken in the world that can't be mended  
Left unattended  
What do we do? What do we do?"

Nick reached one of his hands for hers and spun her round. She laughed as he tugged her back to him and they continued to sway.

"Alone again, naturally  
Now looking back over the years  
And whatever else that appears  
I remember I cried when my father died  
Never wishing to hide the tears  
And at sixty-five years old  
My mother, God rest her soul,  
Couldn't understand why the only man  
She had ever loved had been taken  
Leaving her to start with a heart so badly broken  
Despite encouragement from me  
No words were ever spoken  
And when she passed away  
I cried and cried all day…"

Nick suddenly dipped her, but this time she didn't giggle. She remained serious as she studied his expression, almost losing herself in his deep brown eyes.  
"Alone again, naturally…" He crooned quietly.  
"Alone again, naturally." She repeated, her voice trailing off into a comfortable silence. Nick's hands tightened on Jess' back. Slowly he lifted her back up, but she didn't move away once she was balanced, and her hands rested on his arms.

"I've never heard you sing before." Jess whispered. "It was nice." From the close proximity, Jess could make out flecks of gold in Nick's brown eyes, and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Do you want to know what Caroline said?" Nick asked; his face mere inches from hers. Jess let out a breathy sigh and nodded slightly. "She left because she said that she'd never seen me with so much passion, then when I was arguing with you. She told me that she'd never seen me that emotional throughout our entire relationship."

"S-she did?" Jess asked. Nick leant closer, so that his lips ghosted over hers.

"She did." He confirmed. "And I realized she was right. I want to be passionate with you, Jess." Her heart fluttered at his words.

"But Nick…if we broke up…" Jess had no idea why she was making excuses. She probably just wanted Nick to be absolutely sure he wanted this.

"Jess, I wouldn't care. I'd carry on being friends with you, because that's better than not knowing you at all. The thing is, when I'm with you, I don't feel alone. I don't care that Winston has his Shelby, or that Schmidt and Cece are having casual sex. All I care about is you, and coming home at the end of the day to find you curled up on the sofa in your pyjamas, even though it's only 5:30. I care that you only see the good in people, even if it gets you into trouble sometimes. I care about the fact that you literally can't not cheer me up. I care that you're the only person on the _planet _that can get me to sing and dance." Jess chuckled. "Finally, I care about the passion –the electricity – that courses through my veins by just being near you. You wanted passion; well I'm offering it to you." He trailed a hand down her cheek, and Jess' eyes fluttered shut momentarily. "All I need is to know that you feel the same way." Jess gasped and swallowed.

"Yes Nick, of course I feel the same way." Nick grinned as he finally closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers, both of them relaxing at the contact. One of Jess' hands remained on his chest, whilst the other one trailed up to get lost in his soft hair. Nick's arms tightened around Jess' waist and he pulled her closer, making her heart beat at 100mph.

"What about being loud?" Jess asked, breaking off the kiss. Nick's brow furrowed, but before he could ask anything she continued. "And talking too much, and always being happy? And I do sing quite off key in the shower. And I like to use my feeling stick a lot when I talk. And use funny voices and peck when I do the chicken dance at weddings-," Nick raised his finger to her lips, effectively shutting her up.

"Jess." He told her sincerely. "That's what makes you, you, and I wouldn't change you for the world. As long as you don't mind that I'm grouchy, cynical, and I have a weird face that I make a lot."

"I think you're a lot less grouchy and cynical than you think. And that face is kiiiiinda adorable," Jess' voice went a little higher as she said it and Nick smirked.

"You think my face is adorable?"

"…Maybe."

"I'm not sure if that's a nice compliment or just a mediocre one. What do you mean by adorable? Like, an adorable puppy? Or adorable in a totally masculine and rough way?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well…you do sort of resemble a puppy…" She giggled at his indignant expression. "I'm joking, I'm joking." She assured him.

"Wait, are you being sarcastic?"

"…no…"

"Hold on, wait, was _that _sarcastic?"

"Wait, I'm confused, is -," Nick was cut off as Jess fervently brought his lips back to hers, effectively silencing his rambling. When they broke apart for breath, Nick shrugged.

"Ms. Day, I do believe you're trying to distract me with your kisses." She blushed. "I don't even care anymore." He muttered, pulling Jess in for another mind-blowing kiss.

After all, none of their roommates got back for _hours._

**A/N:**** So...that was it! My first time writing about Jess and Nick. I'm a little worried that Jess and Nick seem a little OOC, so if some people could just let me know if they think so too, and I'll keep that in mind in future.**

**I plan to write more New Girl in the future, and am already working on a story in which all our favourite characters go to Las Vegas. Also, I'm going to work on an epilogue, maybe looking at Nick and Jess sometime in the future, maybe Valentine's Day? **

**I know I'm rambling, but I'd just like to thank all of my readers, old and new, because you guys are the reason I keep on writing, and your lovely reviews give me the confidence to keep on posting! **


End file.
